Bonding with Teammates
by robertkellett
Summary: Sora has a lot of friends and he goes on wacky adventures with them. Sometimes small moments, sometimes more major ones, he has a powerful connection with others for a reason.


_**Hello everyone! My name is RK128 and I am diving into the KH Fan-Fiction scene for a short little one shot. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

After a near-death encounter with a giant frost monster, Sora sat on the steps of an ice castle, blinking at the sheer strangeness of the situation. _Nothing I haven't dealt with before, but still…_ The keyblade wielder pondered. Walking across the icy steps, was a young woman in an icy gown, eyes somewhat glazed with confidence and confusion all at once. Sora rubbed his neck, both from the coldness and sight awkwardness he was feeling. _Crashing through her doors and low-key following her for a few hours likely made Elisa warry of me._

"What are you following me for?" The woman asked, her tone neither angry nor annoyed. Sora just sighed, looking up at her.

"I'm looking for the Lights, people that can help me and my buddies fight some jerks. You saw some of them already here." The woman nodded, sitting down next to Sora. She seemed lost in her own thoughts, through Sora did smirk remembering her have one killer singing voice. _Guess Ariel isn't the only princess that can sing._ Sora was just thankful _he_ didn't have to join in… Donald and Goofy never let him down that second trip to Alantica.

"That lighting lady offered to help me control…" The woman let her hands release faint magic, cold as ice. "This. And I really believed she could help me." Sora was tempted to put a hand on her shoulder but only shrugged his shoulders, folding his arms instead. "Can _you_ help me? I want this ranging snow storm to end. And I don't know how."

"Got that much from your show tune before Elisa… That is your name, right?" She nodded and made a sheepish laugh. "Come on, it was a good tune. My name is Sora by the way." She smiled and shook his hand, but after letting go, Sora's right hand was frozen like a brick. Elisa covered her mouth in embarrassment but Sora forced it to make a thumbs up.

In the background, Donald and Goofy just face palmed, amused by their leader's antics.

* * *

"You are telling me… I can get out of my game?" Ralph said in shock, his pixelated form beaming with joy, odd bricks forming around him. Sora laughed at the sight, surprised that summons were so much more 'lively' than past adventures. He remembered in the past when Simba or Mushu showed up, they attacked for a bit and left. But here's Ralph talking like he's part of the adventure.

"Well… I don't know for how long." Sora honestly answered, giving a sheepish smile. Ralph didn't care though, throwing Sora over his shoulder and pounded his fists together.

"Sweet! I'm gonna wreck it! Can't wait to tell my best friend about meeting a toy!" He started charging through heartless and nobodies, with Sora just folding his plastic arms as his other allies just watched in pure confusion.

* * *

Sitting near a lake, he was surprised to see his attempt to summon another of his friends working with flying colors. Ariel was flopping around near the lake by Rapunzel's tower, a smile across her watery face clearly evident.

"This is what the world's you always visit look like?!" She shouted in pure joy, though it was slightly reverbed. Sora just sat down on the nearby patch of grass and nodded. "I can't believe it! Can I see other worlds?"

"I'm kinda tapped out on magic but whenever I can, you will see the next world I visit," Sora answered back with a smile. Seeing his friend have such a happy expression was great to the keyblade wielder… As was the heartless screaming in pure panic as icy-water froze them solid around him.

* * *

"So… You _are_ a video game character?" Buzz asked with folded arms, sitting on the massive beanbag chair in Andy's room. Sora rubbed his plastic temples, feeling a bit tired of explaining himself _again_ about the 'game' he's from.

"Yes." _No, but I can't break the meddling rule as a Keyblade Wielder._ "My toyline has been around for a while, kind of retro." Buzz tapped his chin but shook his head.

"No, don't buy it. I would have seen you on the shelf when Andy's Mom bought me." Buzz answered. Sora was so tempted to just get up and leave the room, but Woody just came up to Buzz, patting his shoulder.

"Buzz, take it easy on Sora. He's a new toy and is likely like me." Woody fixed his plastic hat. "My memories were fuzzy but I _think_ Andy's Dad had me when he was a kid…" Buzz made a 'huh' sound hearing his best friend more or less calling himself an old-timer.

"Guess you _can_ teach an old toy new tricks," Buzz said good-naturedly, with Sora just sighing, happy some answer appeased the ever doubtful Buzz. _He's a sharp toy, gotta say._

* * *

Standing on top of a massive building in San-Fran Tokyo, Sora standing tall, watching the people as if he was a superhero. Next to him was the friendly robot Baymax, and next to Baymax, was the fire-coated form of Simba.

"So this is the city…" The Lion roared, with Baymax trying to touch his mane, only getting his red armor slightly charred. "Shame my summoned form can't explore."

"I recommend, a fire-proof suit for you," Baymax said in his friendly but very robotic voice. Simba raised an eyebrow, though it was hard to tell with the lion literally being embodied with fire.

Sora just hopped on Baymax and shouted 'Let's Go!' as the two heroes explored the city, with Simba letting out a massive roar before he charged through the busy streets.

* * *

As Sora was eating some food in Twilight Town, he saw a long-time friend munch on some tropical fruits, though somewhat savagely. Sora gave Stitch a knowing look, with the friendly alien saying 'Sorry'. The little guy sat on Sora's lap as he pet him, earning very strange looks from his friends. "What? Just spending time with a friend."

"He's an alien… But you are treating him like a pet?" Heiner asked in a baffled tone. Olette just looked like she wanted to pet Stitch herself. Pence just had his camera out taking pictures. And somewhere in Sora's mind, he felt Roxas just laugh hard at the mental image of his friends reacting to some of Sora's antics. _Come on bro, can't help it._ Sora tried to argue in his head.

"Why not? He hasn't seen his best friend in a long time." Sora said somewhat seriously, with Stitch making an odd purring sound. "Maybe one day your world will open up again. And we can visit it together, okay?"

"Hwana?" Stitch asked in a hopeful tone. Sora just smiled back, holding out his fist. Stitch smiled and fist-bumped it.

"Hwana little buddy," Sora answered back with a smile. _We are going to get all the lost worlds back._

* * *

Sitting on the Caribbean's watching-post, he looked down to see an oddly serious Captain Jack. Sliding down and landing right next to the rouge, Sora leaned near the steering wheel. "What's up, man? You normally cracking jokes with me and stuff." Sora made a mock-swipe of his keyblade. "Or trying to get my weapon."

Jack sighed, fixing his disheveled Captain's hat. "Just… I love adventure my boy. But when the clock's ticking, it's a bit much." Sora sighed, nodding in agreement. Jack just raised an eyebrow, with Sora shooting a slightly annoyed look back. "Tell me mate, you worried about your squabbles?"

"You have no idea." Sora's voice became hollow, with so much pent-up anger and annoyance bubbling up. Seeing the New Organization… That nightmare called a _test_ … The boy just let his keyblade appear and just studied it. Jack looked on in pure surprise, seeing the normally happy and joyful lad brooding… And that was his thing.

"My days of being a Captain taught me this boy." Sora looked up and was surprised when Jack held the keyblade, pointing it forward. "You keep on going with the flow, even if you are battled and half-dead. The ocean knows all." The keyblade didn't leave Jack's hands, making Sora's eyes grow wide.

Clenching his fist, the keyblade returned to Sora and he smiled, patting Jack on the back. "And that's why you're my captain. Lead the way!" Sora went back to his post, both him and Jack feeling better about this latest trek across the seven seas.

* * *

The warm sands of his island home felt wonderful on Sora's legs, sighing at the cool warmth they offered. "Mind if I join you?" Sora didn't even look away from the ocean, the second voice sit next to him. "Bro, you okay with all that…"

"Not at all, Roxas." Sora answered, looking at his no… Brother, as that name fit him better than an _insult_ of his past title. "I can't get over how you and…" Sora just crunched his legs together, anger slowly forming on his face. "I'm surprised that I still wield this thing."

Roxas just shrugged his shoulders, letting the weight of his own grief release into the cool summer winds. "You gotta lead everyone still bro." Sora nodded, though his face still retained its anger. "I'm not going anywhere man. So always hash out your frustrations buddy."

"But you are stuck in my head, when you should be out there making a life for yourself." Sora said in frustration. "Same with Xion and Ventus. I don't get why you guys are trapped in _me_."

Roxas patted Sora's shoulder as the mindscape slowly evaporated. "It's not fair, but you can fix things. Just take it easy and don't get overwhelmed. You aren't alone." Sora closed his eyes and slowly opened them again, sitting in his gummy ship as Donald and Goofy peacefully were in dreamland. Gripping the wheel with a tight grip, Sora just drove the ship to their next world, mixed emotions never leaving his face.

* * *

"Take that suckers!" Rapunzel shouted as she used her massive hair to grab nearby heartless and fling them across the massive pit before the party. Sora slid out of the way, with Flynn Rider just used the sword he 'borrowed' from a guard to fend off a massive heartless. "I'm coming buddy!" Rapunzel drop kicked the beast with zero issues, flipping some of her hair back. "You alright?"

Flynn blinked, with Rapunzel mouthing 'cool' and continuing the fight. Sora just watched in pure awe as this princess just kept on bringing the offensive. _She is even out-pacing Goofy and Donald…_ Sora just chuckled, part of him wondering how lively Kari would be in a brawl. Seeing Flynn having wide eyes himself, Sora slid over to him and readied his keyblade. "So your girlfriend is really something, huh?"

"Blondie is…" Sora gave a 'really man' expression making Flynn sigh and charge into action… But his blade went flying. Seeing a nearby barrel, he hopped on it and kicked it into a cluster of heartless. Sora followed it up with a powerful ice blast, making them freeze in a pose that made Rapunzel laugh. Flynn sighed lovingly at her laughter, only to be flung into a nearby tree, groaning in pain. "You know what? I hate action."

"But you are a thief." Sora said deadpan, with Flynn giving an expression screaming 'not another word'. Sora just sighed and charged into action, part of him wondering if all these years of fighting made him more aware of social cues. And another part of him wishing he took action with Kari _years_ ago before just trying stuff now. A good smack from a heartless got his attention though. _Action first, romance issues later._

* * *

Sora was gearing up for another trip to worlds he visited prior, getting wind of a storm of heartless, nobodies and even unversed showing up. _Can't believe we are coming close to endgame…_ Sighing, he gathered his gear and loaded it up in the Gummy Ship. "You got a minute?" Kari asked, making Sora freeze in his tracks. Blinking from Kari touching his shoulder, he turned around so quickly, he almost tripped.

Kari giggled at his antics with Sora coughing. "Yeah, you okay? Hope Axel isn't being too rough with his training." Sora did feel worry hearing the Organization Leader turned ally was teaching his best friend. But between Axel saving his hide during that horrible test and Roxas' voice insisting things would be okay, Sora didn't say much on the idea. Kari seemingly knew his reservations, giving a warm smile to cool his nerves.

"It was fun. Got to learn a lot of great healing and fire magic." She made a powerful gust of flame… burning Yen Sid's favorite bush. She covered her mouth but Sora casting a quick water spell, it didn't get too burned up. "…Still learning."

"It took me a while to learn high-level Firga, so you doing something like that so quickly is impressive." Kari blushed at the praise, with Sora's face tinting slightly red too. They stayed silent for a moment, with Kari sighing. Sora felt his nerves tense up, seeing her worried expression.

"Do… How do act around other Princess's?" She asked earnestly, with Sora blinking in complete confusion. Then eventually he went into a bit of a laughing fit. Kari grew angry, folding her arms and eventually hitting Sora with her keyblade. "I'm serious!"

"Ow…" He muttered, rubbing his spiky hair. "Honestly? I thought you would be worried about Riku and me being a thing." He joked, but Kari's mortified expression told Sora it wasn't funny. He sighed and sat on some nearby steps, with Kari sitting next to him. "My eyes are only on you… Been that way since we were kids."

"So why haven't…" She was about to ask before Sora simply took her hand and looked at the sky. She saw the moon, but swore she saw Kingdom Hearts for a brief moment.

"Being a hero. It's not worth it sometimes." Kari would have gasped if it wasn't for Sora's tight grip on her hand. "I… I lost a lot. Well, I could have lost more, but realizing how _much_ was lost so I could be where I am now…" His free hand clenched up into a thick ball of anger, making Kari frown. "Axel died and lost his best friend. Roxas is trapped inside me when he _should_ be with us right now. And now I hear that Aqua person is trapped in the realm of darkness _and_ became evil? I could have done something. I could have saved all of them." A lone tear drop came down his face. "The less said about the lost worlds my allies have, the better." His voice became hollow, and Kari didn't like this. She pulled Sora into a hug, with Sora staying still.

"None of that is your fault, you hear me?" Her voice was confident and soothing, something Sora relaxed within. "And you know what? All of that will be fixed." She held both his hands. "Not just by you or Riku. Or even the King, Donald and Goofy. But I will be there right with you on the front lines this time. No matter what you tell me."

Sora put his arms around Kari and embraced the warmth. Part of him even felt Roxas be at peace. _Things will be okay, why am I so down?_ Then he looked up at the sky, seeing Kingdom Hearts call to him. _Right, the world is on my shoulders._ Feeling the warmth of Kari, reminded him of why he's fighting. And he only hugged her tighter.


End file.
